That's how life is
by sailorpriestess
Summary: Thing don't always go how you want but that doesn't mean it doesn't turn out for the best. (one shot I guess) doc man sucks why are there stupid little added things on it. Okay fixed the mess I think and hope. Lol


Hey everyone I'm writing this story for stress relief so I don't know what's going to happen in it. I don't know if it's going to be any good but I just want to write what comes to mind. There won't be much editing because unfortunately Im free writing on the document manager. All my devises have been either stolen or broken. Any who hope you enjoy whatever goes on in this fan fic. I don't own anything.

It was a typical Sunday evening for Kagome, laying under a tree getting stuck in thought. While Shippo curled up beside her, Kagome gave a soft smile. Life was not always easy in the feudal aura but Kagome counted her blessings. She knew any sort of peace they could get was a blessing. Kagome looked up to the sky wondering when this long journey of searching for shards, and that wicked hanyo Naraku would come to its end. She loved the surroundings of this world; however she did not want any of her friends suffering over the shards, and Naraku anymore. Kagome wanted the shikon jewel along with Naraku gone forever. All of her friends in this time have been through enough in their lives. Miroku as lecherous as he was didn't deserve to fear for his life because of the curse in his hand. Nor did Sango need to continuously morn for her brother over Naraku's twisted games. Plus her sweet adopted son going without his real parents over jewel shards. That she even though was an accident brought to this world and breaking it unknowingl was her fault.

Kagome could not help but feel insecure about herself knowing that all the chaos that happened here in this world was indeed her fault. Even if Kikyo was the one who burned the jewel with her body. However as soon as Kagome found out about the shikon jewel she should have took it back to her time right away and kept it away from here. But Kagome knew that not everything goes the way it should that was just the way life was. So Kagome would smile brightly to everyone She met, just to try make up for the mess she made, no matter how hard life could get. It was all she could give at this moment.

Kagome felt bad for getting angry with Inuyasha so often and sitting him unmercifully for reminding her what she did. But she couldn't help herself Kagome hated remembering that everything was her fault. So Kagome forgave Inuyasha each time he hurt her because she didn't deserve her friends including Inuyasha. Inuyasha suffered more than anyone before she showed up. So Kagome gave it all she had to ignore the jealousy she felt towards Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship. They deserved to be together after everything they have been through. Kagome sighed frowning down at Shippo petting his head affectionately appreciating his love for her.

Inuyasha was up in a tree keeping a close eye on his pack making sure they were comfortable enough. His ears twitched when he heard Kagome sighing so he looked in her direction. Inuyasha could smell her distress and he frowned. That wasn't like her to behave in such away, she looked more beautiful when she smiled. He jumped down from the tree walking towards Kagome and asked " oi, wench why aren't you sleeping yet?" Kagome sighed again placing a smile on her face to try and hide her sorrows "just wondering how long it will be before we defeat Naraku and gather the rest of the jewel." she then looked up to the stars "Its a beautiful night." Inuyasha looked up as well not happy with Kagome trying to change the subject "keh, whatever. Quit trying to change the subject wench and tell me what's buggin ya." Kagome frowned shacking her head " its nothing important Inuyasha don't worry about it I'll forget by morning." Inuyasha growled low "come with me for a few minutes. Everyone's sleeping anyway and we aren't going far."

Kagome got up not sure if she wanted to go with Inuyasha but did as she was told. Inuyasha hauled her on his back and ran to a near by waterfall. Close enough to camp to get there in seconds but far enough so if anyone woke they couldn't be heard "what's bothering you Kagome?" She sat on a huge rock pulling her knees to her chest shielding herself from breaking "Inuyasha, can't you just drop it I don't want to talk about what is bothering me. I don't even like thinking about it so why would I want to talk about it." Inuyasha growled he didn't want Kagome being depressed He loved her. He truly did, his feelings for Kikyo were similar but Kagome was the only person he trusted. Kagome was the first person who understood him better than anyone she seen kindness that even he didn't know was there. She seen everything that could be possibly good about him, if it weren't for Kagome he wouldn't be half of the man he was now.

Inuyasha walked up to her placing his clawed hand under her chin lifting it so she would look at him. His eyes softened on her "Kagome please tell me what's bothering you." Kagome couldn't help but break when he was gentle like this it was hard to deny him of anything. It was rare to see Inuyasha this way "I hate being the cause of everyone's suffering." Inuyasha looked confused how could she think everyone's suffering was her fault. Kagome was the only reason they all had a reason to even smile or laugh. If it weren't for her all of his pack would be lost and alone. But they grew as a family because of her "Kagome don't be stupid." she huffed and yelled " I'm not being stupid I'm being honest. If it weren't for me the shikon jewel wouldn't be here in this time. People wouldn't be dying because of it or having Naraku tormenting village after village over the stupid thing. Because I chose to stay here when I could have taken it to my time and finding a permanent solution to get rid of it. But no I chose to stay and in doing so robbing Shippo of his father, Sango of her entire family and tribe. There not the only ones either." Inuyasha embraced her tightly as she cried into his chest "Kagome none of the things Naraku does is your fault he would have done the same thing even if the jewel wasn't here. Naraku is naturally a twisted bastard with no real heart. And as for the jewel you never asked to be Kikyo's reincarnation being stuck born with it. How can any of that be your fault." She cried even harder "because I still had a choice Inuyasha, the thunder brothers wouldn't have killed Shippo's father over shards, Sango would still have her family too if I didn't shatter the jewel. You even remind me of how it was my fault it shattered, you remind me every time I go home."

Inuyasha held her tighter regretting ever blaming her for that even if he never did it to intentionally hurt her. He only wanted a reason to make sure she would come back because he didn't know how to live without her. " Kagome please don't cry none of that was your fault. You could not have known that the jewel would shatter. and I'm sorry for rubbing it in your face that it broke. I only said that because it's easier than telling you the real reason I go get you so soon. I'm lost without you Kagome So are the others none of us know how to live our lives without you. Shippo might not have his father but you gave him a family when you didn't have too. You gave him a mother, a strong demon slayer for an auntie, a perverted monk as an uncle, and I'm hardly a father figure but he still has me too. Sango has you as a sister and a possible perverted husband, plus miroku actually has a chance at getting married while getting that son he always tries to pry out of women." Kagome laughed softly hugging Inuyasha tightly "miroku can be a pervert." Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead while not commenting on her comment about the dumb ass"Kagome, you also gave me a life thats worth living. Im not just exsisting. before I met you I thought life was pointless. I hated living never having a friend until I met Kikyo but that was barely a real friendship I have feelings for her ya. But not the same on how I feel for you. I was able to live without Kikyo after you woke me up from the sacred tree. I was able to cope with everything else too including being a hanyo. I hated who and what I was till you came along. No body gets me like you do. You see things in me that I don't even see in myself. You gave me everything friends, strength, and confidence the list goes on. Don't worry so much on the past but the present. Life is different everyday it changes, somedays will be good, some will be bad that's just how it goes. As long as yourby my side we can get through anything."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha as tightly possible crying into his shoulder. Inuyasha then kissed her on the lips with passion he didn't know was there. Kagome closed her eyes returning his passion while Inuyasha smirked into her lips he whispered " you also provided me with a mate." Kagome blinked while blushing barely standing on her own feet replying "When are you telling Kikyo?" Inuyasha then pulled away telling her " um we can talk about that in the morning." Kagome then glared at him sticking her nose in the air "don't talk about mates till you make up your mind" Inuyasha growled " I didn't say I wasn't going to tell her stupid. Why do you always twist things I say." Kagome than huffed " I do not you never make up your mind. Just watch you will take off as soon as possible." Inuyasha tackled her to the ground shutting her up with his lips.

After rolling around on the ground for hours in the grass doing only they will know what. They made there way to their friends and camping. Inuyasha falling asleep behind Kagome holding her While Shippo was curled up beside them. When Shippo woke up he started throwing acorns at inuyashas head for sneaking in bed with his adopted mother. That is just how life is for them after all.


End file.
